Nathan Summers (Earth-616)
; ; The Twelve; The Underground (founder and leader); ; (founder and leader); (leader); (founder and leader); Clan Chosen (founder and leader); Clan Askani; Clan Rebellion; Inferno Babies | Relatives = Oscar Summers (adoptive paternal distant ancestor, deceased) Daniel Summers (paternal distant ancestor, deceased) Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (paternal distant ancestor) Philip Summers (paternal great-grandfather) Deborah Summers (paternal great-grandmother) Christopher Summers (Corsair) (paternal grandfather, deceased) Katherine Summers (paternal grandmother, deceased) John Grey (maternal step-grandfather, deceased) Elaine Grey (maternal step-grandmother, deceased) Scott Summers (Cyclops) (father); Madelyn Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (mother/step-mother's clone); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (step-mother/mother by proxy); Alexander Summers (Havok) (paternal uncle); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (paternal uncle, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (paternal aunt) Sara Grey-Bailey (maternal step-aunt, deceased) Paul Bailey (maternal step-uncle, deceased) Julia Grey (maternal step-aunt, deceased); Roger Grey (maternal step-uncle, deceased); Liam Grey (maternal step-uncle, deceased); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (1st wife, deceased); Hope Summers (2nd wife, deceased); Hope (former sister-in-law); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (step-son, deceased); Hope Summers (adoptive daughter) Gailyn Bailey (maternal step-cousin, deceased) Joseph Bailey (maternal step-cousin, deceased) Adam Neramani (X-Treme) (paternal cousin, alleged half-uncle) Stryfe (clone, deceased); Rachel Summers (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality half-sister) Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; mobile; Ensabahnur I; Clean City; New Liberty; Providence; Rumekistan; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Murderworld; Graymalkin space station, Earth Orbit; Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Adirondack Mountains, New York; Safehouse 14, Switzerland; mobile in the late 37th-early 39th century; Ship | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 350 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = formerly Brown | UnusualFeatures = Has a techno-organic left eye, left arm, and shoulder due to infection as an infant with a Techno-Organic Virus. His left eye glows, for some reason related to his mutant powers. It is evidently unrelated to his original telekinetic and telepathic powers, as the eye still glows with his new cyberpath powers. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widower | Occupation = Acting President of Rumekistan, leader of Providence; adventurer; former freedom fighter, United States government agent, mercenary, combat instructor for X-Force | Education = Extensive Askani training, Law Diploma | Origin = Mutant, infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and sent to the late 37th-early 39th century to survive | PlaceOfBirth = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters , Salem Center, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California | Creators = Chris Claremont; Louise Simonson; Rob Liefeld | First = Uncanny X-Men #201 | Death = X-Force Vol 3 #28 | HistoryText = Origin Nathan Christopher Charles Summers was planned before his parents met. Geneticist, Mr. Sinister, found that a union between the X-Men, Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), would produce a powerful mutant. Sinister hoped he could control such a mutant and use it to defeat Apocalypse. At the time, Jean was believed dead, so Sinister created a clone of her and named the clone Madelyne Pryor, creating a false background for her. Sinister's plan, then, was to produce a child from the union of Madelyne and Scott, whom he believed would become a genetically superior mutant. Madelyne had been a failed experiment until she was brought to life by the portion of Jean's consciousness that had been borrowed by the Phoenix Force and a spark of the Phoenix Force which had been rejected by Jean's body while in the cocoon. Sinister arranged for her to meet Scott as a pilot for Scott's grandparents. Scott was instantly drawn to Madelyne because she strongly resembled his true love, Jean. They quickly married and Madelyne later became pregnant. While Scott was battling Fenris at the trial of Magneto on the first day of spring, Madelyne had a son in the kitchen of the X-mansion who she named Nathan Christopher Charles Summers - Nathan from an implanted suggestion by Mister Sinister in Madelyne, Christopher from Scott's father, and Charles from his father-figure. Young Nathan Summers was so powerful that, upon his birth, he woke Apocalypse from his hibernation. After the X-Men defeated Fenris, baby Christopher met his alternate reality, teenage, half-sister, Rachel Summers, and she created a psi-bond with him, while promising to protect him and always be there for him. After loosing in a battle for leadership of the X-Men, Scott retired from the X-Men and together he and Madelyne raised the child in Anchorage, Alaska. Childhood Over time their marriage became strained and Madelyne resented the fact that Scott was rarely home and that he continued to miss Jean. Everything worsened when Scott's first love, Jean, was discovered alive. Scott left little Christopher and Madelyne to reunite with the Jean and other founding members of the X-Men to form a new team, called X-Factor, in New York. Hearing of Jean's return, Mr. Sinister hired Maddie to fly a cargo to San Francisco for big money and she took Christopher. Mr. Sinister sent his Marauders to capture Christopher and to kill Madelyne, before she could be exposed as a clone. Madelyne survived and came into the care of the the X-Men, while Sinister took Nathan to his secret lab hidden under the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Nebraska. There, Sinister experimented on Christopher. Sinister was thorough and erased all existence of Christopher and Madelyne. Scott, later, attempted to reconcile with his family, but there was no existence of them except a baby toy of his son's in their old home. Scott believed Madelyne had moved away with the baby. Inferno While staying with the X-Men, Maddie learned the reason why Scott had abandoned her and slowly lost herself to the dark side of her personality and manifested a black tattered uniform. The precognitive mutant, Destiny, of the Freedom Force pointed Scott to the orphanage in Nebraska. With clues from Destiny, Scott and Jean returned to his childhood orphanage and found an entire laboratory in the basement, with many children, including baby Christopher, in incubation pods. While attempting to rescue Christopher, Scott and Jean battled Nanny and Orphan-Maker, who were attempting to kidnap mutant children to safeguard them, for him and he, somehow, opened a telepathic link with Jean, who had recently lost her telepathy, only to have demons make-off with him. Christopher arrived in a cemetery, where the demon, N'Astirh, was attempting to create a permanent portal open between the demon infested dimension of Limbo and Earth. Christopher and nine other infants kidnapped were teleported to Times Square, where the New Mutant, Magik, was opening a portal to return her teammates from Limbo, and N'Astirh, using the babies as the points of an inverted pentagram (focusing beams of power because of their purity and openness to use them as natural, living conduits who could not block the flow of power and who would not know how to shut it off), kept the portal open. The portal was closed by a combined effort of the X-Terminators and the New Mutants, but, when his father arrived to rescue him, Christopher was taken, by N'Astirh, back to the orphanage, into the hands of his mother, now calling herself the Goblin Queen, calling Christopher Nathan, and aware of her powers. Mister Sinister had revealed Madelyne's true origins to her and, in her effort to reopen another portal, she intended to use Christopher as a sacrifice. Madelyne returned to New York and battled X-Factor, blaming Scott and Jean for the misery in her life and instigated a battle between the X-Men and X-Factor, having the X-Men under her demonic influence and believing that X-Factor was attempting to kidnap Nathan. After arriving at the Empire State Building, Nathan was delivered to his mother, by demon versions of Jean's parents, and sent a telepathic call to Jean, that his mother intended to kill him and had asked Alex Summers (Havok), Nathan's paternal uncle, to become her Goblin Prince. After the defeat of N'Astirh, the Goblin Queen captured Jean and another battle was instigated between the X-Men and X-Factor. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan and the other nine mutant babies atop the Empire State Building to finish N'Astirh's work and permanently open a gateway between Earth and Limbo, to spite Scott. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Jean inside a psionic barrier, where she explained her origins as Jean's clone. Both X-Factor and the X-Men's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. Pryor-Summers and Grey fought one-on-one, with Madelyne unleashing a psionic force, killing herself while intending to destroy both herself and her opponents, but the X-Men and X-Factor protected each other while Jean protected Nathan Christopher. Living On Ship Nathan was taken to X-Factor's Celestial Ship, that had once belonged to Apocalypse, with Jean's parents and, after attending Candy Southern and his mother's funerals, Nathan was cared for by Scott and Jean on Ship and received a visit by his sister Rachel. Scott decided to take Nathan Christopher with him on missions and he traveled to London, England, where X-Factor battled the Troll Associates to rescue a young mutant named Thomas Jones. At this time, Nathan Christopher's other mutant powers began to manifest, as a protective force bubble around himself, when the troll, Phay, attempted to stomp on him and crush him. Techno-Organic Virus Soon after his rescue, the Riders of the Storm kidnapped Nathan and took him to Apocalypse's base on the Blue Area of the Moon. After Nathan was rescued, by X-Factor, it was revealed that Apocalypse had infected the infant with the Techno-Organic Virus, that was rapidly spreading through his body and, if not stopped, would kill him. Ship created a protective electro-magnetic field and merged with Nathan's electrical parts, to keep the child alive. As the virus spread through Nathan's body, threatening to turn Nathan into a body of liquid metal and organic steel, a member of the Clan Askani, Sister Askani, who sacrificed her physical body to become energy, appeared from the late 37th-early 39th century to Cyclops, claiming that Nathan would become a savior in their time and that the Clan would cure him of the virus. Choosing to save his son's life and believing that he would never see him again, Cyclops agreed and Nathan was taken into an alternate future ruled by Apocalypse . As Ship's energy form lost cohesiveness, it spent the remainder of its energy protecting Nathan Christopher on the trip. Although Ship's energy was dissipated in this way, when Nathan arrived in the future, there was no trace or mention of Ship. Nathan Dayspring Upon arriving in this future, Nathan was given to Mother Askani, a time displaced Rachel Summers who had a vision to protect the child born on the day of spring. The Clan Askani worshiped Nathan as the prophesied "Dayspring" and "Askani'son". Mother Askani placed Nathan in an incubation crib to preserve his life, but the virus had progressed too far. The technicians who examined Nathan called for the Mother Askani and informed her that the only thing keeping the child alive were the acts of Ship. Fearing that Nathan would not survive the virus, Mother Askani had him cloned. Despite their original assessments, the Askani learned that the original child would live after all. Just then, the Canaanites attacked the base and Mother Askani ordered Boak to remove the children. Boak was only able to remove Nathan, when the Canaanites blasted their way into the room and seemingly killed the Mother Askani. Soon after, Apocalypse himself entered the room and claimed the remaining child, whom he believed to be the original Nathan Summers that he infected, but was in fact the clone. Badly wounded, Mother Askani brought Scott and Jean's newly married souls, years after Nathan had been sent into the future, into the future to raise Nathan. Ch'vayre, a former member of Askani, captured the true Nathan from Boak. Scott, Jean, and Mother Askani successfully rescued Nathan, but Ch'Vayre severely wounded Mother Askani, leaving her in a coma. Inhabiting new bodies cloned from their descendants, Scott and Jean fled with Nathan and Mother Askani and spent the next decade raising Nathan in secret, posing as humans "Slym" and "Redd Dayspring" and joining the Askani-inspired Clan Rebellion to undermine Apocalypse's empire. Slym and Redd raised Nathan, as Nathan Dayspring, and began his therapy and training, in the hope he would overthrow Apocalypse. During this time, Redd instructed Nathan how to use his telekinetic abilities to hold back the Techno-Organic Virus, but the virus had already spread to the left side of his body, giving him a cybernetic appearance, so she also had to instruct him to telepathically mask his presence. Slym and Redd never told Nathan of their true origins or his, but that they were not his true parents and he accepted that he was born in the future. Clan Rebellion Meanwhile, the clone child was raised by Apocalypse and grew to become the madman known as Stryfe. After over-hearing Slym and Redd speak about a raid on Apocalypse's citadel in Crestcoast with the Clan Rebellion, Nathan followed them and, at eight years old, met Stryfe. Surprised at their resemblance, Stryfe was defeated, by Nathan, and Mother Askani telepathically spoke to Nathan telling him how to destroy a virus of Apocalypse's. After the teenage Nathan used his powers to defeat Apocalypse, Mother Askani died and Slym and Redd's souls returned to their own time, with Slym telling Nathan that he will never be alone again. Ch'vayre took Stryfe into his care and Nathan was left on his own. Askani'son Stryfe went into hiding with Ch'vayre and eventually became the military leader of the new dictatorship that arose in Apocalypse's place, the New Canaanites. Nathan traveled on his own and grudgingly attended secret Askani revivals ministered by Fossil, where he met Tetherblood. After Fossil wrongly stated that Mother Askani defeated Apocalypse, Nathan spoke-out and was captured, by 'Strator Umbridge. While Nathan was imprisoned, his Techno-Organic Virus infection worsened and Blaquesmith, a member of Clan Askani, broke into his cell and extracted a glowing orb from the metallic flesh of Nathan's chest. The orb was Ship's A.I., which, forgetting its past, had begun to call itself "Professor". Nathan then kept the Professor as an ally, who spoke and could control electronic devices. After 'Strator Umbridge realized that Nathan was the one who defeated Apocalypse, she sent guards and Blaquesmith seemingly sacrificed himself for Nathan and Tetherblood to escape, telepathically telling Nathan to find the remaining members of the Clan Askani. After battling more soldiers at a milk bar, Blaquesmith returned and told Nathan to stick to the plan and then disappeared to the Astral Plane. After arriving in Ebonshire, Nathan battled Daegon and was saved from death, by Aliya, who he immediately fell for. After battling Loci, Aliya took Nathan back to Madame Sanctity and he asked to learn the ways of the Askani. Even though Nathan was a male, Sanctity ordered Aliya to instruct him, because he was the Askani'son. After the New Canaanites attacked, Askani'son saved Aliya and he began to loose control of his techno-organics, in-front of her. During the battle, Madame Sanctity was seemingly killed, but had actually joined with Stryfe. Nathan, Aliya, and Tetherblood left Tribune Haight alive, but promised to build a rebellion against the New Canaanite tyranny. Clan Chosen Canaanites War Stryfe began wearing his trademark armor and very rarely took off his mask. Nathan, meanwhile, became the foremost military leader of the New Canaanites' opposition, the Clan Chosen, and continued the ways of the Askani. The Askani beliefs taught Nathan such tenets as "what is, is", that fate must be embraced, and "thanks for today, please for tomorrow", a belief that the past brings hope, and preached that the "Sacred Timeline" should be preserved and nurtured through careful time travel. Part of the Askani intense discipline and training was mediation performed while levitation upside down. The Askani had a ceremonial language, unique martial arts, and the Psimitar, a weapon that focuses psionic energy. Believers deified the ancient X-Men: "the Xavier" became a father figure, the Bright Lady a mother goddess, and the prophesied "Dayspring" or "Askani'son" their messiah. The Askani took, as their symbols, the Phoenix and the scarred eye, reminiscent of the scars around the Askani'son's right eye. During the war between these opposing forces, Nathan and Stryfe clashed repeatedly, becoming bitter enemies, even though Nathan was unaware that Stryfe was the same child he had seen when he was eight. Nathan also clashed with the Neo-Canaanites, a group that also wished to claim Apocalypse's power. Around Nathan's sixteenth birthday, one of the Canaanite forces had been infecting members of the Clan Chosen with nanite explosives, turning them into unwilling suicide bombers. Nathan and a squad attacked the Siberian Facility, where the nanites were controlled, and learned that one of his clan was infected. Nathan attempted to destroy their ability to trigger the bombs, by destroying the facility, but the clan member was still active. Fearing for his life, the clan member ran to his teammates, but Nathan, attempting to save the remaining lives of the squad, was forced to detonate the nanite. At one time, Stryfe captured Tetherblood and the Professor from Nathan's camp and Stryfe tortured Tetherblood to find out its importance. The withdraw of the Professor from Nathan caused him to become very sick and Blaquesmith sent Aliya to the past to find Cable, the adult Nathan. Aliya was successful, though unaware of Cable's true origin. Cable returned with the flask and activated Ship's A.I., which again merged with Nathan. Professor lived within Nathan's techno-organic flesh, acting as adviser to him and helping to control the T-O infection. Nathan fell in love with Aliya and the two married. Aliya took the clan name of 'Jenskot' as a tribute to Jean and Scott, the parents of the Askani'son. At some time, a soldier in the New Canaanite army was wounded and Nathan came across his body. Nathan decided to contact the New Canaanite's Evac team, so that he was not left for dead, and then took off, not knowing that he would create a future enemy. Later, Jenskot was captured, during a New Canaanite raid and, while she did not speak of her time as a prisoner, it was hinted that she was tortured and raped by Stryfe. Eventually, Nate was able to rescue her. Jenskot later gave birth to her son, Tyler Dayspring, and Nathan never questioned his parentage. During a later attack by Stryfe's forces, a bomb was set and Aliya was fatally wounded. Aliya died in Nathan's arms and asked him to take care of her son, unaware that Tyler had been abducted. Stryfe ordered Parridan Haight's scientist, Frisco, to brainwash Tyler to reject Nathan’s beliefs and become Stryfe’s pawn. When the Clan Chosen attacked Stryfe, Tyler captured Clan member Dawnsilk, forging a neural link between them to gain Clan Chosen secrets. Nathan decided to sever the link, by shooting his son, in order to save Dawnsilk. This knocked Tyler out and further damaged his and Dawnsilk's mind as well. During another battle, Nathan and Tetherbood lead a squad to obtain Captain America's Shield, which Nathan used to inspire liberty and justice in his followers. Traveler After loosing the war to the Neo-Canaanites, Nathan decided to destroy Apocalypse before he came into power. Using time-traveling technology, Nathan traveled to ancient Egypt, shortly after En Sabah Nur found the Celestial Ship, and battled En Sabah Nur and his original Dark Riders, with a sword and Captain America's shield while calling himself the Traveler. During one battle, Nur severed Traveler's left cybernetic arm and, during the confusion, the Traveler pulled a gun and shot him in the head. After reattaching his techno-organic arm, Traveler was accepted as the new leader of the Dark Riders, but declined. Traveler turned to Ozymandias, Nur's servant, and instructed him to remember that there will always be someone smarter and stronger around and that being fit to survive means to have the responsibility to help those who are not. Unaware to the Traveler, his techno-organic infected blood mixed with Nur's, as he wiped Nur's blood on Ozymandias. Years after his battle with Nur, though only days to Nathan, the Traveler found himself somewhere near the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains in China, to ambush a caravan of advanced technology. Traveler followed the caravan to Ozymandias and asked how they obtained the futuristic technology, which Ozymandias replied that it was actually ancient technology. Ozymandias explained that he had Nur's dead body brought to an alien ship, hoping that its technology could heal him, and Traveler explained that it was actually a Celestial transport for a highly advanced alien race, a sentient exploratory device, realizing that he was standing in the same Ship that would become a part of him. Traveler entered the ship to learn that his blood mixed with the Techno-Organic Virus and Nur's resurrected him and, infected with the virus, allowed Nur to understand Ship. Angry at the revelation, Traveler told Nur that if he was responsible for his immortality, he will make Nur spend eternity far away from there and sent both Ship and its passenger far into space. Outside, Traveler told Ozymandias that he had been traveling through time to find out all about Nur, hoping to find a weakness, but his travels actually were the exact thing that brought Nur into power. When Ozymandias asked if En Sabah Nur would return, Traveler replied, “No, Apocalypse will”. Cable Nathan returned to the future and learned that Stryfe used the Tinex and, with the A.D.A.M. Unit Zero, fled, traveling back in time to the late 20th century. As part of his mission as the Askani'son, Nathan returned to the 20th century to foil the plans of Stryfe and preserve Apocalypse's rise to power. Nathan first arrived on Muir Island and met Dr. Moira MacTaggart, although later it seemed she did not recall doing so. After learning the English language and current events from a mind-link with Dr. MacTaggart, Nathan, now calling himself Cable, shuttled between the past and future multiple times, at one point bringing with him his orbital space station, Graymalkin (named after the address of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters), and setting-up technologically advanced safehouses all over the world. Professor had assumed control of Graymalkin and the safehouses, performing duties similar to those it had as Ship. Graymalkin had complete control over every part of its structure and could fashion rooms, weapons, and vehicles as needed from various storehouses and parts it had. It was able to design and run training programs for Cable, as well as make living quarters and workshop areas for him. Graymalkin not only served as a base for Cable, but also allowed Cable to teleport through time and space, with the time displacement core (TDC). Cable simply had to command Professor to "Body-Slide" him to a destination. On Grayalkin, Cable had robot servants that he named after the original X-Men. Six Pack In order to understand the current era's threats and obtain finances, Cable formed a mercenary group called the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack, and began to sell his advanced future weapons. Over time, Cable became intimate with his teammate, Domino, and became very wealthy. Wild Pack was mostly contracted to Mr. Tolliver, an arms dealer. On a mission in Afghanistan, Six Pack learned that Stryfe was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes and they were contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. After a brief battle, Stryfe and Zero teleported away. Cable scrapped the mission, much to the disliking of the team. Angry, Mr. Tolliver sent agents to kill Six Pack. Feeling used, Six Pack decided to go after Stryfe in Uruguay. After entering an underground bunker, Six Pack battled their way into a control room, where Hammer began to download secret information from Stryfe onto a CD. While waiting for the disk to finish downloading, Stryfe teleported behind Kane and grabbed his neck, demanding Hammer to give him the CD. Before Hammer could give Stryfe the CD, Cable shot him from behind. Stryfe grabbed the disk telekinetically and set-off a self-destruct on the bunker. Cable teleported away, leaving Six Pack to fend for themselves. New Mutants After the Six Pack was decimated, Cable returned to the future greatly injured. In the future, Cable discovered records that stated Sam Guthrie, the New Mutant known as Cannonball, existed into at least the 23rd century. Cable believed Sam would be the next in a group of immortal mutants known as Externals. Cable returned to the present to take command of the New Mutants and guide Guthrie's ascension into the Externals. X-Force Cable reorganized the New Mutants into a strike force called X-Force and led them into battle against such foes as Stryfe. At one time, Cable stopped the Mutant Liberation Front, in a Parisian museum, while killing Sumo. The MLF was sent to gather an ancient sword. After deducing that the MLF would return, Cable ambushed them and shot-off Reaper's hands. Cable returned to his Safehouse 14, outside of Davosdorf, Switzerland, and was attacked, by Kane, who showed him a hologram of Stryfe taking-off his mask to reveal Cable's face. Cable assured Kane that he had never seen Stryfe without his mask and was unaware of the connection. The two worked together and planned to track Stryfe. Later, in the Yucatan jungle, just outside of Cancun, Stryfe led Cable and Kane into a trap and grabbed Kane from behind again. Stryfe took off his mask, revealing his face to Cable. Stryfe demanded Cable's Professor, as it belonged to Apocalypse, in exchange for Kane. Cable agreed to trade, after Kane was released. After Stryfe released Kane, Cable showed him a CD and then burned it. After a brief battle, Cable grabbed Kane and they teleported away. Cable took Kane to Applecrust, in the future, where they were able to enhance his cybernetic prosthetics. X-Cutioner's Song Wishing to repay everyone who ever wronged him, Stryfe posed as Cable himself and publicly made an assassination attempt on Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men. Stryfe's bullet had infected Professor Xavier with the Techno-Organic Virus. Stryfe also asked Mr. Sinister to kidnap Scott and Jean, in exchange for the Summers' Family genetic material. Unaware of the current events, Cable returned to his Safehouse 14, and was informed, by Professor. Determined to stop Stryfe, Cable broke into the Canadian Department K, to learn about Stryfe's whereabouts, and battled Wolverine and Bishop, looking for information on Cable. After deciding to work together, Cable teleported the trio to Graymalkin, where they deduced that Stryfe was on Apocalypse's old moon base. After being told to return to the X-Mansion, the trio decided to go-on ahead and battled the Mutant Liberation Front's soldiers and the Dark Riders. The trio was joined by a small group X-Men, X-Factor, X-Force, and Apocalypse. After Cannonball berated Cable for leaving X-Force, the heroes walked into an energy barrier that only Cable and Havok could enter. Inside the barrier, Stryfe explained to Cable that the reason that they looked similar was because Cable was a clone of Stryfe, who was the son of Scott and Jean. Cable and Stryfe had a climactic battle on the moon and Cable created a machine, from pieces in his cybernetic arm, which Cyclops activated, sucking Cable and Stryfe into a time vortex. Cable survived, while Stryfe's body was annihilated. However, even though Styfe’s body had been lost, an electromagnetic flux combined with their genetic similarities resulted in Stryfe still being active in Cable’s body. Cable's body was found in the timestream, by agents of Tyler, and restored, but Stryfe's consciousness was projected into Cable's own mind and slowly took control, after Cable returned to Earth. However, only one of them were capable of being in control, at any given time, and only when a specific frequency alignment occurred could one dominate the other. The first signs of Stryfe's influence was that Cable grew a goatee and shaved the sides of his head. Cable returned to Kane in Applecrust and aided the Clan Chosen in battling a group of Flatliners. The Clan Chosen decided to send Kane home and destroy the Tinex, the time-travel nexus, within Niagara Falls. After battling their way to the core, Cable requested to speak to the Professor on Graymalkin and the computer announced that Graymalkin did not exist where it once was. After finding Graymalkin, Cable decided to follow Kane into the core and stop whoever used the Tinex last. Cable and Kane returned to the present at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, where the TDC had been left after Graymalkin had been destroyed. While in the TDC, Cable and Kane began drinking beer and Kane asked Cable about his connection to Stryfe. Cable assumed that he must be Stryfe's clone, as Stryfe was more powerful. After powering-up the TDC, Cable deduced that it was on Earth and therefore they could body-slide anywhere on the planet only. After returning to Safehouse 14, G.W. Bridge agreed to help Cable find X-Force, after arguing. The group traveled to X-Force's new Camp Verde Reservation base and Cable was attacked, by the former members of Six Pack, Hammer, Grizzly, and Domino. After Six Pack agreed to leave him, Domino stayed with Cable and met X-Force, giving them an explanation of who he was. Cable revealed he was the clone of Scott's son that had been sent into the future and Stryfe was the actual son. Fathers And Sons While at the grave-site of Madelyne, Mr. Sinister revealed to Cable that he created her and that Cable was the original Nathan Summers. Mr. Sinister then fired a blast at Cable, stating that he wanted to make him stronger, and Stryfe asserted full control over Cable's mind. After attacking Cable's X-Force members Rictor and Siryn, Stryfe went to Tyler's underground base, who had captured a member of the Askani, only known as Sister Askani. Now aware that Tyler was in-fact, Mr. Tolliver, Stryfe intended to start his revenge with him. Tyler began to tell Stryfe what he had recently learned himself, that Stryfe was the clone, but Stryfe did not believe him. After Stryfe destroyed the form of Askani, Tyler used her memories to show Stryfe the truth of his origins, using his mutant power to give memory physical projection. At that moment, Cyclops, Jean, Professor X, and Zero arrived and battled Stryfe. Through the combined efforts of Jean and Professor X, Askani pleaded with Stryfe to leave and Strfye, knowing that all hopes of curing the Legacy Virus would die with him, simply gave-up and expelled himself from Cable's mind. Tyler escaped unseen and Cable left Scott with unresolved issues, only wanting to know about his mother before he left. During the night of his bachelor party, Scott was alerted that there was an intruder in the Danger Room. It turned out to be Cable, going through a hologram of when he was given to the Askani by his father. Originally put-off by Scott's eagerness to relinquish his son forever, Cable came to respect his father, after seeing a hologram of Scott's response after his decision and a brief battle with X-Cutioner over the body of comatose Emma Frost. On the eve of Scott and Jean's wedding, Cable and Cyclops reconciled. Tyler was eventually killed by, Wolverine, when Tyler attempted to re-bond Wolverine's body to Adamantium, but the process failed and Wolverine briefly entered a feral state. Tyler's death at the hands of Wolverine caused a rift between the two, but they later reached an understanding. After this time, Cable experienced a marked increase in his telekinetic abilities, and the reemergence of his latent telepathic abilities. He overextended himself during an encounter with Nate Grey. As a result, Cable began to lose more of his body to the techno-organic virus. As a result of the entity known as Onslaught hampering all psionic ability, Cable was beginning to succumb to the techno-organic virus, but was healed by his own willpower and the assistance of the young Franklin Richards. During the Psi-War, Cable's powers were severely weakened. Blaquesmith helped him against a dangerous cult that had warped the Askani teachers. While there, Cable found a 'Psimitar' weapon that let him channel his remaining psionic power. While Cyclops was missing and presumed dead after the events of the Twelve, Cable assumed his father's place as a member of the X-Men. The assassination of Senator Robert Kelly despite his best efforts and the death of Moira MacTaggart greatly troubled Cable. A serious talk with Nightcrawler seemed to reignite his passion. Cable was finally able to destroy Apocalypse with the help of Jean Grey, running the villain through with his Psimitar after he was split from Cyclops. However, Cable continued his mission feeling that the future was still not safe. Cable was briefly trapped between two possible futures based upon an assassination attempt on Randall Shire. Cable saved Shire, but also revealed that his campaign was a fallacy, thus preventing both futures. On this mission, Cable was helped by a mutant named Clarity. Clarity soon revealed the Dark Mother and a family of female psychics called the Dark Sisterhood. They alleged that they were responsible for ensuring that enough powerful psychics would be bred to ensure their dominance through the centuries including Jean Grey. The sisters used their powers for criminal activity, hoping to usurp the world. Cable, G.W. Bridge, and the recently returned Rachel Summers defeated the Sisters and destroyed their collection of data. The release of the Legacy Virus cure weakened the techno-organic virus. However Cable, now calling himself Soldier X, largely held back the use of his increased powers fearing they would become uncontrollable. The virus eventually repaired and reduplicated itself. Savior Cable then achieved the peak of his powers. Knowing this could not last long before he burned out as X-Man almost did at those power levels, he arranged for what he thought would be the best thing he could do in his last days. He recreated his long-destroyed spaceship Graymalkin as the airborne city of Providence. Although a mishap meant that the teleportation matrix on board registered Deadpool as him, meaning that he could not use it without taking Deadpool with him and Deadpool could trigger a "bodyslide", he continued with his plan to espouse a philosophy of moderation and offering invitations to the world's top thinkers, scientists and philosophers to live on Providence. Delivering a stark message to the world's leaders, he deliberately set them all against him by threatening to throw all their missiles into the sun. Meanwhile, the X-Men, including his father Cyclops, hired Deadpool to put together the pieces of a mini-teleporter that they could use to stop him without quite knowing what it was. After they mounted an attack on Providence, Cable confessed to Deadpool; after Deadpool had declined to play his role and disable him; that he'd wanted him to kill him. Expanding on this to Cyclops that he knew he was about to burn out, he wanted to set an example of how the world could work together, even if it was against him. However, the Silver Surfer, called by the Fantastic Four, saw his "passion" and disturbed by it, defeated him in battle and ripped the techno-organic tissue from his body, disabling him. As Providence, which had been supported by Cable's "TK", prepared to crash into the ocean, Deadpool teleported to one of Cable's safe houses with him and at his prompting used the teleporter to lobotomize him to save him from burning out, giving him a few seconds to lower Providence gently into the ocean and give a final message to the world. While he was left in a coma and with many people around the globe now referring to him as "the Savior" and applications to immigrate to Providence going through the roof, Deadpool hired the Fixer to bond benign techno-organic mesh to Cable, saving him although he remains hugely depowered. Shortly thereafter, Cable vanished in killing a mutant-hunting beast called the Skornn at the head of a reformed X-Force. Cannonball and Siryn then traveled to Providence with Forge in tow to try and find any trace of him, and whether he survived. At roughly the same time, Deadpool, having been brainwashed by a supervillain information broker called the Black Box to kill the "Greatest Threat to Mankind", teleported to Providence to find and kill Cable, who he perceived as the greatest superhuman threat. After Cannonball and Siryn had calmed him, he suggested they use his teleportation-link with Cable to find him and Forge constructed a harness to allow the two X-Force members to follow him. They then proceeded to travel through three alternate worlds, Earth-5701 where Cable had become War; a horseman of Apocalypse, one where Brother Nathan had succeeded in his messiah-like mission and had become a benevolent dictator (where even mild indigestion was immediately dealt with through outside help), and one where Phalanx had become the central consciousness of a Phalanx infestation of Earth. Second Childhood Finally, they landed in the House of M reality and found an infant Cable being raised by the marginalized Mister Sinister (HoM) on a farm. Sinister used an extract from Deadpool's immune system to accelerate Cable's physical development; however, this also caused Cable's powers to almost immediately manifest, and the infant Cable lashed out indiscriminately with his newfound telekinesis. Before Mister Sinister (HoM) could regain control over Cable, Deadpool grabbed the baby and teleported seconds before the world reverted from the House of M reality to the normal Marvel universe. Since the pair were in transit when the reversion occurred, Cable was unaffected and thus was still a child as Deadpool returned with him to Providence. There, when Forge ran tests and discerned that the child was, in fact, the real Cable, Deadpool's brainwashing kicked in once more and he attempted to kill Cable. Siryn and Cannonball delayed him until Deadpool shot himself in the head. As Cable rapidly aged back into mid-childhood, he read Deadpool's mind and found who had brainwashed him. As X-Force went to confront the Black Box, Cable decided that to he wanted to have his memory restored and to cure Deadpool's brain damage, even though it would once more cost him his powers. He succeeded, although X-Force found only a LMD Black Box at his base and he soon returned to his original age, whereupon his accelerated aging stopped. Apocalypse's revival and Rumekistan Cable also revealed that he was the one responsible for Apocalypse's post House of M revival, stating that the Mutant community needed a powerful threat to Rally against. Believing that The X-Men would inevitably defeat Apocalypse yet again bringing the remaining Mutant community together, Cable judged "the risks worth the rewards". Cable was active in Rumekistan's revolution and allied himself with Captain America in opposing the Superhuman Registration Act. Cable was betrayed and shot in the back of the head by Deadpool in the sewer system of the country of Rumekistan. Cable was left outside of the sewer because, as Deadpool stated "Even I wouldn't leave a guy in a sewer." Cable was found by some of the citizens of the country, who brought him to the main hospital, where he took the power from around himself, returned the electricity to the country (which had been taken out by Deadpool teamed up with Six Pack earlier) and captured the new Six-Pack, sending Deadpool fleeing from his country, imprisoning G.W. Bridge, Solo, Anaconda and Hammer with the intent on freeing them later, and taking on Domino as his lover once again. Civil War Cable chose Captain America's side during the super-hero Civil War, in which certain heroes rebelled against the registration act and operated from SHIELD safe-house number 23. He had a meeting with Captain America and offered him sanctuary, but when Captain America refused his offer, he joined his 'Secret Avengers'. Cable discovered that they had walked into a trap, and told Deadpool that Thor killed one of the Secret Avengers. He left the Secret Avengers after the death of Goliath. Cable rejoined the X-Men as part of a new team that consisted of Rogue, Iceman (Bobby Drake), Cannonball, Sabretooth, and Mystique. Cable seemingly died when Gambit and Sunfire detonated Providence. Messiah Complex Cable actually survived, and resurfaced in possession of the first mutant baby girl to be born after M-Day. The X-Men, Marauders, and Purifiers had been seeking the child. This put Cable in conflict with Bishop, the X-Men, and the new X-Force. In the end Cable convinced Cyclops to allow him to take the baby into the future. Even in the future Bishop was able to track them down, but Cable escaped with the help a a future Sam Guthrie. Cable took refuge in the future in the secluded safe haven of New Liberty, where Cable got married to a resident named Hope, who later died defending the child. Cable decided to name the child Hope, in honor of her deceased stepmother. Hope and Cable were separated in time, appearing in the same spot but in different years. When Cable touched down from the spot, he appeared two years after Hope, and was steadily losing control of his body due to the techno-organic virus within him. It altered his appearance so much that Hope didn't register Cable's face. Eventually, Bishop, using his codename as a way to portray himself as a holy figure, gained on them, and Cable and Hope commandeered the last ship the planet had, the Ensahabnur I, with Cable posing as Stryfe. Cable forced Hope to abandon Emil, the boy who had helped her survive undetected for two years, leaving Hope distraught. Bishop, armed with a thermonuclear device in the stump of his arm, set out to make his own ship, knowing it would only be a matter of time. At some point during their journey Hope accidentally betrayed Cable and he was imprisoned. Bishop and Emil eventually caught up to Cable and Hope on the last ship to leave earth, Emil under the impression that Cable had kidnapped Hope and Bishop was her true father. Bishop was also armed with a thermo-nuclear device which he planned to activate as soon as he saw Hope. While Bishop and Emil, the boy who helped Hope survive while waiting for Cable, raided the Ensahabnur I, Emil and Hope were reunited and Hope explained to Emil that Bishop was in fact trying to kill her. During Bishop's invasion the Brood, attracted to Hope's power, attacked both ships, distracting Bishop. Cable and Bishop both fought the Brood, Cable being swallowed by an Acanti, but escaping by using it's rib as a sword and cutting it's insides, forcing the Acanti to regurgitate him. Hope and Emil made their way to the ships two terraforming pods, which would facilitate their escape. Emil placed Hope in the pod against her will as she refused to leave Cable. As Emil was preparing the second pod Cable appeared and Emil gave the second pod to Cable, sacrificing his own life. After Cable and Hope had left Emil obtained Bishops thermo-nuclear weapon, detonating moments before he could be attacked by a Sleazoid. However Bishop escaped by allowing himself to be absorbed by an Acanti, and two years later he had tracked Hope and Cable in cryosleep within their terraforming pods. Second Coming When the now teenaged Hope wanted to return to the past, Cable reluctantly agreed. They managed to make it back to the present, only to be attacked by Bastion's Human Council. Hope escaped with Rogue, and Cable fought alongside the X-Men once more. Cable later sacrificed his life to bring Wolverine and his X-Force team (Archangel, Cypher, X-23 and Domino) to San Francisco in year 2010 by stepping into the time portal that Bastion was using to send his Nimrod Class Sentinels to the aforementioned year (which only allows technological entities to pass through and destroys anything remotely organic) and finally allowing his techno-organic virus to finally and fully infect him. But the strain of holding the portal to bring the team safely home and allowed the techno-organic virus to take hold of him causes him to explode and thus killed him, leaving only his left techno-organic arm behind. | Powers = When Cable was de-aged he lost the majority of his powers, however when he re-aged he slowly regained his powers along with new powers and abilities.(see external links) After traveling through time with the Mutant Messiah, Cable stated his telepathy and telekinesis had faded to nothing. However Cable utilized his much diminished telepathy and telekinesis when battling Stryfe, and stated that he still needed some semblance of telekinesis to prevent the Techno-Organic virus from taking over his body. He also did not display his technologically derived telepathy and telekinesis after the destruction of Providence. Cyberpathy: Cable now has a technological link to the “Infonet,” which acts as a surrogate for his telepathy—instead of reading minds, he is now a cyberpath, able to “read” digital information and broadcasts. He also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet (as he demonstrated against Captain America). In effect, he has enhanced his limited psionic powers via technological means. Cone of Silence: Prototype forcefield used to simulate telekinesis. Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Mind Link:'' ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other Humans) *''Mind Trap:'' ability to take another’s mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own *''Mind Alteration:'' ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people *''Psionic Shield:'' ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, where he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence, or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes", very much like Professor X. *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Telekinesis: Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. *''Intuitive aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances as his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power). *''Psionic Spikes:'' ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Chronoskimming: Cable has been hinted to have the same time travel abilities as Rachel Grey. He used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. Techno-Organics Much of Cable’s body has been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should have been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his techno-organic virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). * Superhuman Endurance: Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8), in order to dream. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by biocomputer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a Human being. * Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they’ve been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. * Superhuman Agility. * Superhuman Dexterity. Among his many cybernetic functions. * Cybernetic Eye: This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. * Cybernetic Arm: His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and dead-lift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. His right arm is also cybernetic, but far less so. * Cybernetic Restoration: Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto, and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It is through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components has changed, over the passage of time, as well. At times, they have been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while at others they have been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable is also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations has allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that do such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, uplink/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space (such as those he had on Graymalkin), and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. When the virus has been weakened or non-functional, Cable's powers are comparable to that of his alternate reality half-brother Nate Grey. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Cable is a highly accomplished warrior and battle strategist, highly adept in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and in the use of a variety of weaponry from both the 20th and 40th Centuries. Gifted Intelligence: Cable has a diploma in law. He is also in possession of an education provided by the Clan Askani, which is far in advance of 20th – 21st century Earth-616 conventional education, especially in the sciences. Teleportation: By saying "Bodyslide by two," he can teleport or 'bodyslide' to virtually any area with a passenger. Theoretically speaking, if he says "Bodyslide by one," he should be able to teleport by himself. Bodysliding deactivates Cable's telekinesis and bodysliding abilities for a short amount of time. This ability has been seen in the Civil War comic books and Cable and Deadpool comics. | Strength = Class 10OHOTMU: Master edition #3; Cable's left arm is superhumanly strong, and he can augment himself by using his telekinesis. Without the mechanical arm and augmenting his strength Cable possesses athlete level strength . | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Dominus Objective: (gives him access to the infonet) * Cone of Silence: (Prototype forcefield) | Transportation = With Graymalkin restored as Paradise, Cable is once again able to use its technology to 'bodyslide'. | Weapons = Cable normally carries plasma rifles, explosives and a pair of knives. He also gained a Psimitar. Captain America's Shield: On Earth-4935, he claims to have searched and fought hard to find the Captain America's Shield, which he then bore into many battles, and used as a rallying point against Apocalypse. | Notes = * First appeared as Cable in . * Nathan's intended name was to be Christopher Charles Summers, until Madelyne named him Nathan. He was to be named after his grandfather and his father's mentor. * Stryfe claimed he raped Aliya posing as Cable and that Tyler was his son, not Cable's. Although Cable felt sympathy for Stryfe, he never forgave him for Aliya's murder. * Even though his cybernetic left eye glows, this is actually an effect related to his mutant powers; quite possibly as a vestigial offshoot of his father's genes. The same trait is also seen in his uncle, Vulcan. | Trivia = * In preparation for Messiah Complex, Cable seemingly died when Gambit and Sunfire detonated Providence, causing the series to focus mostly on Deadpool for the next six or so issues. This series was canceled at the fiftieth issue and was quickly replaced with another Cable solo comic. It is revealed that Cable survived, and has the mutant baby girl that the X-Men, Marauders, and Purifiers have been seeking during the Messiah Complex storyline. In 2008, Marvel Comics released Cable (vol. 2), a new on-going series by Duane Swierczynski and artist Ariel Olivetti. This series followed directly from the events of Messiah Complex. Reminiscent of Lone Wolf and Cub, the series follows Cable, and the messianic child's time traveling adventures. The dangers of the future and pursuit by Bishop are balanced with the humor of "Cable the soldier" becoming "Cable the Nanny." * Nathan has an extreme dislike of kumquats. * Nathan said that Apocalypse was the boogeyman that haunted his dreams. | Links = * Cable * Summers and Grey Family Tree * Stryfe * Deadpool * Domino * Prester John * Six Pack * Spotlight On... Cable at UncannyXmen.Net * X-Pressions: The Secret Origin of Cable Rob Liefeld's original vision for the character * Marvel Directory * Marvel }} hu:Nathan Summers (616) Category:198 members Category:Twelve members Category:Inferno Babies Category:Askani Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Category:Technopaths Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Power Sensing Category:One Arm Category:One Eye Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sega - Captain America